Family, love and asskickin'
by Samka1992
Summary: Stephanie, once Jax’ and Opie’s best friend, returns to Charming. In desperate need for help, the SAMCRO kind. JAX/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Stephanie, once Jax' and Opie's best friend, returns to Charming. In desperate need for help, the SAMCRO kind. JAX/OC

**Pairings:** Jax/OC, Opie/Donna (for now, don't know if I will follow THAT story line), some Clay/Gemma, Half-Sack/Cherrie, Juice/OC, maybe I'll even give Tig some hooker.

**Rating:** T (but will probably be changed in M soon)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Sons of Anarchy, Although in my dreams (and this story) Jax is mine. I do however own any OC's

* * *

**AN:** This is my first ever Sons of Anarchy story, and yes, I am aware turning yourself into an OC is kinda pathetic, but I can't help it …You all understand right? Right?

Usually in stories with OC's they do a lot of Tara bashing. This story wont. I LOVE Tara, and I love her with Jax (hope they get Abel back and their relationship will work out in season 3) Just imagine that in this story, Tara never came back from Chicago. Abel will have some other random doctor.

As for my other stories, I don't know what will happen to them. I have some ideas for the Vampire Diaries-fic but the two others will probably be deleted, or given up for adoption, **If anyone is interested** in taking over the one from Leverage (Viva Las Vegas) or Las Vegas (Little Alice), please let me know and maybe we can work something out.

I'm done rambling, Lets get started!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning when a young woman stepped out of the taxi that had driven her from the airport to the charming little town of…well, Charming. She yawned and took her duffel bag out of the trunk of the smelly old car.

'Too early, normal people should not be awake at five in the morning, the freakin' sun is barely up yet' the woman thought.

The young woman, Stephanie, was obviously very tired, but even with slight bags underneath her dark brown eyes, she still managed to look pretty good.

Her long black-ish/brown hair was loosely flowing down her back in big waves. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a bright red top and over it she was wearing her usual black leather jacket, the outfit was finished with black boots, most likely with iron tips.

While the cab drove away, she looked at the building in front of her, the Teller-Morrow garage.

Inside she heard a loud hammering sound and she took comfort in the fact she wasn't the only freak awake at five am. She yawned once more before entering the garage.

"What up, pussies?" she said loudly over the typical sounds of a mechanic shop and watched with a smirk how every face turned to her.

"Stef, love? That you?" one of the men with a Scottish accent, Chibs, asked her and Stephanie smiled big, watching the older man come over to hug her.

"Damn, girl last time I saw you, you were still all pimply-faced and wearing glasses ," another man, mostly bald with very noticeable pieces of art tattooed on the sides of his head said, while he too came over to give her a hug.

"Last time I saw you, you were still a prospect, finally been promoted, Juice?" Stephanie asked back while the dark skinned man stood proudly, showing her his now fully labelled cut.

"Half-Sack took over from me," he said while pointing to a kind of flimsy looking guy who was staring at her legs.

"What up with the name?" she asked him and everyone started laughing.

"Long story," the guy just answered back and Stephanie nodded, she could accept that.

"Good to see you, sweetcheeks, looking hot" another guy told her and she smirked.

"Still looking like a freakin' creep, Tig, told you to change that," Stephanie reminded him.

"Anyway, Jax or uncle Clay around?" Chibs shook his head.

"No love we're the only idiots that start at the ass-crack of dawn."

"No prob, I'll wait, which one of you pussies is gonna get me a drink? Preferably something with a massive amount of caffeine, " she asked while sitting on the hood of a car that wasn't being worked on.

"Prospect, stop perving on the woman and get her a coffee," Chibs ordered and the guy sighed.

"Out of coffee, Gemma is supposed to bring more later" Half-Sack reminded him.

"Then get it somewhere else," Tig told him and Stephanie laughed at the face the new prospect pulled, she still remembered the nearest Starbucks was in the next town. Guy didn't complain though and walked out to his bike like a good prospect would.

"So, what brings you back to this place, thought you were living it up in Washington?" Tig asked her and she shrugged.

"Long story man, one I should probably share with uncle Clay first," she told him and Tig nodded.

And when she meant uncle Clay, she really did mean uncle. He was her mother's oldest brother by blood and had always by far been her favourite uncle, the coolest too.

Stephanie had lived in Charming till her eighteenth and had then moved to Washington with her mother and father, a year later her baby sister joined the family, born three days before Stephanie's nineteenth birthday. Sadly her parents had passed away after a huge train accident when they were coming back from a vacation when her little sister, Abigail was two. After that Stephanie quit college and took full custody of the little girl.

She did a little catching up with Chibs and Juice while she pretty much ignored Tig who had started working on a car again.

Prospect came back with a jumbo coffee, black, two sugars. Sighing in satisfaction, she took a sip of it and pretty much spit it back out on the floor as soon as it hit her mouth.

"Prospect, what did you do with the coffee?" Chibs asked angry and the poor guy shrugged.

"Nothing man,"

"This is cold, as in, on the rocks with extra rocks," Stephanie stated and Half-Sack nodded

"I know, I figured it be cold before I got back anyway, so I got you an ice-coffee" Half-Sack told her and Stephanie nodded.

"That's actually pretty smart," she admitted and took another sip, expecting the cold now.

Only to almost choke when she heard the door being slammed against the wall, signalling the presence of another person. When she turned around she was greeted with a sight she wasn't, but should have been expecting.

* * *

Just a few feet away from her stood a tall, handsome and very bloody guy with blond, chin-length hair. He could still take her breath away, that much was obvious.

Something had happened because he looked absolutely and thoroughly pissed off.

He still wore the same leather cut that she always loved on him, only it now proudly said V. President, which it hadn't yet when she left, although they both know it would someday. He stopped for a second seemingly checking if his vision wasn't screwing him over and Stephanie smiled at him.

"Hi Jax," she breathed and slowly a smile replaced his angry look.

All he had to do was open his arms and she was in it as soon as she could run in them.

She felt his arms close her in and she couldn't help but close her eyes, taking in his scent. It was exactly like she remembered, a mix of motor-oil, leather, cigarettes and the same aftershave he had been using since he was old enough to shave.

She sighed, it was good to be home...

And before you roll your eyes, no, Jax and her never were even remotely romantically involved. But that didn't mean she never had been crushing on him like crazy. It all started in middle school. But then came high school and Jax grew hot while she grew…pimply… as Juice calls it.

Being the prince of Charming, of SAMCRO, meant he had girls lining up for him and he was soooo out of her league it wasn't even funny.

And then his mother married her uncle, technically making them family. So she was happy with the friendship she got from him.

They were best friends till Tara freakin' Knowles got in between them. They never really fought or anything, but since he 'needed' to spent so much time with Tara, they just grew apart.

"Missed you," Jax mumbled in her hair and she nodded.

"Missed you too," was all she answered.

"Oh God, Stef?" she heard a voice behind Jax and noticed a guy with a familiar looking beard.

"Opie?"

To her disgust, Jax let her out of his arms, she really didn't like that… but Opie picked her back up, hugging her to the point she could barely breath.

"Ope, need to breath," she mumbled in his shoulder and the guy released her at once.

"God, it has been so long," Opie said and Stephanie nodded.

"Way to long," Jax whispered in her ear and hugged her again, this time from behind as she was still facing Opie, who was still in the door-opening.

"What brings you back?" Opie seemed to do most of the talking now, and while Jax wanted to know too, he was comfortable with him just holding her for awhile, he really needed his best friend right now. His life was in such a mess right now, with Abel being born so premature with all kinds of problems, things with the club were shaky and Jax could honestly say he was feeling a little lost since he found the manuscript his father wrote.

"Long story, need some help, the SAMCRO kind" she seemed to say this mostly to Jax, who nodded.

"What happened?" he suddenly seemed to notice she was basically dead on feet.

"Lets wait for uncle Clay, I only want to do this story once." Which told Jax that whatever was going on was pretty bad, Stephanie had never had any trouble with talking about anything.

* * *

There we go, my first chapter in my first story of Sons Of Anarchy. I really hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and let me know if you want to adopt one of my stories!!

Lots of love

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Wow! I didn't expect so much positive feedback! Thank you guys! I also had a lot of story alerts and one person even put it as a favourite story! After one chapter! I really love you guys.

Oh, I know I said no Tara-bashing, which is still the case, but I cannot make the same promise about Wendy, I really hate her.

And I'm starting something new: Every once in awhile I'm gonna put in one of my favourite quotes from SOA. You can guess who said it and what episode it's from! First one to guess it right, I'll dedicate my next chapter to, deal? Here we go…

_"You put hash in them?"_

_"You know my rule, no bug before nine am"_

_"Pff I don't have that rule"_

Anyway, I had this chapter written already before I put up the story and since people seem to like it, thought I'd post it already! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two**

Clay arrived an hour later, around seven and looked like he was seeing a ghost when he saw his niece.

"Stephanie? What are you doing here?" Clay asked, while taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"I need some help uncle Clay," the look in her eyes was serious and he nodded, leaded her to the chapel, his hand in the small of her back.

"Nobody disturbs us," Clay warned Tig who nodded and walked after them to guard the door.

"Jax, you coming?" Stephanie asked over her shoulder when she didn't hear him follow.

"Sure, wasn't sure you wanted me there," Jax answered while closing the chapel-doors.

Clay sat down at the head of the table, as always while Jax took his usual spot on his left.

Stephanie just sat down on Jax' lap, ignoring the surprised look on his face.

"Let's hear it, Angel," Clay told her and Stephanie smiled at the nickname, her uncle had been calling her that her whole life. When she asked why, he answered that the day she was born, she looked like a perfect little angel. And while Stephanie didn't really believe that it was true, she loved it.

Stephanie sighed and nodded.

"There was this guy I dated, back in Washington…" Stephanie started and she felt Jax' arm tighten around her waist, already not liking the beginning of the story, she wasn't supposed to date other guys, in his opinion anyway.

"Anyway, when we were like eight months together, things got a little…out of hand,"

Clay frowned, why did he have this nasty feeling in his stomach, while she hadn't even finished her first sentence?

"He started to hit me,…" Stephanie's eyes started to become a little damp and she breathed trough her nose, trying to loose the shaking in her voice.

Jax was breathing trough his nose too, but to keep his anger in check as best as he could.

"I tried to leave him but then I found out I was pregnant," a lone tear lost it's way from her eye and rolled over her cheek at the thought of her dead baby.

"I figured he would stop, you know, even if it was just for the baby's sake," Stephanie said, another tear rolling down her face.

"He didn't?" Jax guessed and Stephanie shook her head.

"For a week, things went good, but after that, he started getting weird, asking if it was even his, thinking I cheated on him," she paused and took a shaky breath.

"Then he found a picture of you in one of my books," she told Jax, Jax almost smiled, Stephanie always put pictures between her books, letting her know were she had ended the last time she read.

"He lost it, started punching me and kicking and my gun was just out of reach and …" she started sobbing now. Jax took her into his arms completely, letting her cry for a few seconds, running his hand trough her long hair, making comforting sounds.

"He kicked me unconscious and while I was out he grabbed Abby and left, A neighbour heard something and came checking on me, calling 911 when he found me,"

"He took Abby? Son of a bitch," Jax was getting riled up and wanted nothing more then take his knife and cut this guys eyeballs out of their sockets.

"I lost the baby and police are doing jack about finding Abby," Stephanie finished her story

Clay hadn't said anything till now, but one look at Jax and the two men knew very well what was going to happen now.

"He killed my baby, he took my little sister…she's six years old for fuck's sake…I want him dead, uncle Clay," Clay nodded.

"TIG!!" Clay yelled, and Tig, still on guard by the door, came in.

"Get Juice in here," Jax told him and Tig nodded, almost running out when he saw the murderous look in Jax' eyes, he know this was some serious shit.

Juice walked in looking worried after Tig had told him something was going on.

"Get your laptop, now," Clay told him, quietly, with anger in his voice.

Juice nodded and ran, as fast as he could, he was back in thirty seconds, having his laptop up in Gemma's office, next to the chapel.

"Name?" Clay asked his niece.

"Nathan Stiles" Stephanie answered him quietly, still with tears running down her face and he nodded.

"Get everything you can on him, if he took a shit in the last hour, I wanna know, find him," Clay told him and Juice just nodded, knowing better than ask the boss questions, while Clay left the room.

* * *

Juice got his computer running while observing the two in front of him.

They didn't notice him, they were lost in their own little world, Stephanie was still in his lap, Jax arms around her while he whispered words of comfort in her ear, rocking her, running his hand through her hair, every once and then placing kisses on her forehead.

* * *

Juice got to work as soon as the laptop started up and the two of them were just sitting there, Jax comforting his best friend.

Her tears had soaked his SAMCRO t-shirt, but he really could give flying fuck about that. After about ten minutes, he noticed her breathing had slowed down, her eyes were closed and the tears had dried on he cheeks, leaving tracks of black mascara.

Poor girl was exhausted, and Jax knew that she hadn't been sleeping the last couple of days.

Softly, he picked her up, bridal style, and slowly walked out of the room.

* * *

It took Jax two minutes to get her to his dorm room and twenty seconds to get the door open, which proved a harder task then he thought it would be with her in his arms.

Softly he laid her on his bed and removed her boots. While he knew should couldn't be possibly be comfortable sleeping in a denim skirt, he left it alone, since he didn't want to risk waking her up. He put the covers over her body and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

He really wanted to know what Juice had found on this Nathan Stiles. He really hoped he found him already, his hands were itching to beat this guy up…

* * *

There we go, the second chapter, Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!

Hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend! Enjoy the day, smell a flower, pat a puppy, watch an episode of Sons of Anarchy…

Love ya'll!!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. My. God!!! So much reviews! I soooo love all of ya! Anyway, seems like I'm on a roll lately, third update in three days! Don't worry it'll probably slow down in a while. But I'm feeling inspired lately, must be the hotness of Jax I'm watching everyday.

**Dedication**: Well since only two people entered the quote-contest, I'll guess I'll dedicate the chapter to the both of them: congratz to **ozlady80** and **Superdani a.k.a VioletFairchild** who knew it was about the organic brownies. Mmm, I love brownies!

Next quote:

_I've got no answers, my family plan is right out of the Syd and Nancy handbook.__ I'm so used to shit moving in the other direction, I don't know what I'd do if something actually hooked up._

That's an easy one, right? So everyone should know the answer. First one gets the next dedication!

I'll stop bullshitting now and let you get on with the story! Hope you enjoy!!!!

* * *

**Chapter three**

Stephanie woke up, panting and sweating heavy after an intense nightmare. And the worse thing of it all was that she had no idea were the fuck she was.

She tried to calm down, taking in her surroundings. The place smelt like Jax and when she saw a dirty pile of clothes laying on the floor, each of them saying 'SAMCRO' 'Fear the Reaper' or something else club related, she started to calm down.

She started to recognise things now and realised Jax' room hadn't changed much in the last seven years.

She walked to the dresser and looked into the mirror, damn she looked like a mess. Her mascara was smeared over her cheeks, her eyes looked puffy and red and her hair looked worse then a birds nest.

She looked down and noticed one of Jax' combs lying on his dresser. Taking it, running it trough her hair, trying to make it at least a little bit flat.

She put it down and looked in the mirror again, noticing the pictures around it, she smiled. Stephanie took one of the pictures and smiled even bigger.

It was one she remembered well. It was taken the day Jax had gotten his Harley, on his 17th birthday. He had taken her with him on his first ride and Gemma insisted on taking a picture of them. They were both laughing, her behind him, holding him tightly around his waist while the sun was setting behind them, giving the picture a great glow.

Stephanie had always hated being on pictures as a teen, mainly because of the pimple-problem, but by the time this picture was taken, she had discovered the most awesome invention ever: make up! She looked pretty normal in this picture.

Stephanie smiled again and put the picture back in its place, noticing another one. It was one of Jax, Opie and her. She was standing in the middle, smiling a really big, drunken smile and both Jax and Opie were kissing her cheeks.

Stephanie had that picture in her bedroom back in Washington, standing on her nightstand, together with a different picture of her and Jax.

The great thing about her dresser was that they had two drawers, every time Nathan came around she had to lay them in them. She cringed when she remembered the first time he had seen those pictures. It was the first night he had hit her, leaving her with a bruised jaw for two weeks.

"Hey" Stephanie heard a voice behind her and she jumped.

"Jesus Christ, You scared the crap out of me, Jax," she said angry and Jax just laughed at her reaction.

"Sorry, darling, didn't mean to freak you out," he apologised, with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah right,"

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, not knowing what time it was.

"'Bout six hours, it's almost two," Jax told her and she nodded, putting the picture back, while Jax took a couple of steps towards her and looked at the photo she had just put back.

"I remember that, God we were so drunk," Jax commented, laughing at the picture.

"Which was all your fault, by the way" Stephanie remembered

"How was that my fault?" Jax asked and Stephanie snorted un-ladylike.

"Wasn't it you that spiked my soda with vodka?"

"Well I needed to do something to loosen the stick up your ass," Jax said him and Stephanie's mouth fell open in shock.

"I was sixteen! And never had any alcohol, you should have known it was bad to spike my drink! I ended up stripping on the pool-table!"

"I remember that! Good evening" Jax thought back to that night with a smile.

"Good evening? Jax! I had Tig perving on me for a month after that." Stephanie said and Jax laughed loudly.

"I remember that too, I never laughed so hard in my life than I did in that month"

"So happy my pain amuses you," Stephanie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that Tig going after you like a little lost puppy was pretty funny," Jax said with a convincing voice.

"Never knew a puppy could be so horny," Stephanie told him seriously and Jax couldn't help but burst out in laughter again.

"Come on, wash your face, I'm taking you out," Jax told her when he was done laughing at the memory.

After she put her boots back on, he led Stephanie to his private bathroom and let her do her thing. It took three minutes to wash the mascara of her face, reapply the mascara and put some eye-liner on.

"'Kay, let's roll," Stephanie said, while taking her leather jacket that he was holding for her.

They walked trough the garage, which was empty for the moment since everyone was in some diner, having their lunch break.

Without any words Jax handed her his spare helmet and with just as much words, Stephanie put it on and got herself on the back of his bike.

With a content sigh, she put her hands tightly around his waist, letting her head rest on his back.

She had missed this. She remembered the long, almost endless rides they use to make on this thing, going pretty much everywhere in Charming and its surrounding towns.

When he stopped, and she finally opened her eyes again, she noticed they were in front of the St. Thomas General Hospital.

"Jax, the hell we doing in front of the hospital? Are you okay?" Stephanie asked, looking him over, trying to look for anything that gave a hint why he would need a hospital.

"Calm yourself, girl, I'm fine," he smiled at her.

"Then why…, " she was cut off by his finger who was now on her lips…God what she wanted to do to that finger right now.

He didn't say anything anymore, just took her hand and led her inside the enormous hospital.

Jax dragged her into the elevator and pressed a button, Stephanie didn't really looked which one, but she was pretty sure it was number 5.

Jax still wasn't talking when they reached their destination and he took her hand, stepping out of the elevator.

Stephanie heard loud wails and cries of what she was pretty sure were baby's. But that didn't really make sense, Jax was no baby.

"Good afternoon, Donna," Jax told the receptioniste, a fifty-something year old woman.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Teller," she answered back, smiling at him. Interesting, he was here long enough for receptionists to know his name.

"Come on, Steph," Jax said and he pulled her hand with him.

He took her into a room that said, NICU room 3, and closed the door behind him.

Stephanie noticed there was this way to small to be normal baby with a little blue hat with the SOA-reaper on it.

"Steph, meet my baby boy, his name is Abel," Jax told her and Stephanie was officially speechless for half a minute while she looked at the little baby in the incubator.

"He's so small," she noticed and Jax nodded.

"He was ten weeks premature, that's why he's still in the toaster," Stephanie smiled, only Jax would call an incubator a toaster.

"Little guy was born with a tear in his stomach, the family heart flaw and addicted to crank," Jax told her.

"Jesus, who the hell did you hook up with?" Stephanie asked him and Jax laughed.

"Reconcile-try with Wendy, didn't work out," Jax answered.

"The ex-wife? Why would she do this shit while pregnant? Is she senile?"

"Who knows?" Jax sighed and sat down on a rocking chair next to the incubator. "All I know is that she nearly cost my son his life."

"She still around?" Stephanie asked, her eyes still on Abel.

"Rehab, again, wonder how long it'll stick now."

Stephanie sighed and sat down on Jax' lap, resting her head on his chest while still looking at the beautiful little baby.

"Jax?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations, you really have the most beautiful baby," she told him and he smiles softly.

"Thanks, babe," After that they were silent for about ten minutes, both content looking at the little baby.

"So tell me, how did you come up with the name? No offence, but you ain't exactly the poster boy for everything that is Bible-y,"…..

* * *

There we go, not much happening in this chapter, just had this fluffy feeling that needed to be written. Hope you liked it! Please let me know!!

Love ya!!!!

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

What up, peoples?

I wanna thank you all for the reviews again, seems a lot of people are sort of liking this story which makes me really happy.

I'm gonna stop the quote thing since not people respond to it, but I don't really mind that anyway.

Anyway, here is the next chapter! It's a little shorter then usual, but oh well, who cares?

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter four**

It was three hours later when they arrived back at the Teller-Morrow garage. It was well past five pm and Stephanie's stomach decided to make itself noticeable by grumbling worse than an angry grizzly bear.

"You're hungry," It wasn't a question that Jax asked, it was more of an I-state-the-obvious.

"No kidding, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday" Stephanie answered him.

"Come on, you staying with me anyway, get your shit and we'll go to my place, see what's in my fridge," Jax told her.

"I'm staying with you? When was that decided? How drunk was I?" Stephanie asked, knowing very well she hadn't had alcohol in over a week.

"Don't be annoying, go get your bag," Jax just said.

Jax watched how the young woman disappeared to the dorms. Well he wasn't really looking at the woman, more the ass that went with her.

"That's one nice piece of ass," Tig mentioned when he came to stand next to him.

"That it is," Jax said appreciating the view.

"You gonna hit that?" he asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"Are you crazy? She's my best friend," Jax told him.

"Friendship is the best base of a relationship," Tig said wisely, and to Jax amusement, totally serious.

"Thanks Dr Phil, I'll remember that."

"Let's go, I'm starving," Stephanie had arrived back, with her duffel bag strapped across her shoulder.

Jax started to walk to his Harley, laughing, was Tig seriously just offering him advise on his love-life?

"Later Tigger!" Stephanie yelled and she followed Jax back to his bike.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, do you ever go grocery shopping?" Stephanie was getting irritable after only finding a jar of pickles, one box of cookies and a massive amount of beer.

"Usually mom does," Jax admitted and Stephanie almost laughed out loud.

"Jax, you are thirty years old," Stephanie mentioned and Jax shrugged.

"So?"

"Grown up men do not need mommy to do their grocery shopping," she told him.

She walked over to the living room were she had thrown her leather jacket and took it back off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Jax asked and Stephanie raised her eyebrows.

"To Siberia. Where do you think I'm going?" she asked and Jax shrugged, how was he supposed to know?

"WE are going to the grocery store, I'm gonna teach you to shop," Stephanie told him and Jax groaned.

"Can't we just order pizza?"

"You do realise you were born with a heart defect, right? To much fastfood is gonna kill you," Stephanie said seriously. Jax sighed but took his keys and went along with her to the outside.

* * *

It took them four minutes to reach the store, God she loved Charming, everything was so close by, if you took five left turns, you ended back up were you started.

Stephanie took a shopping cart and pushed it to Jax who look at it weirdly.

"This, my friend, is a shopping cart, it is used to put stuff in so you don't have to carry it all," Stephanie said, in a voice she would use when she was teaching her six year old sister something.

"Seriously? That's brilliant," Jax said sarcastically.

"I know, right!" Stephanie was being very bubbly and happy right now.

"Now you want to buy normal food first, then the frozen shit, or else you'll stuff will melt before you hit the exit," Stephanie told him.

Stephanie threw a lot of stuff in the cart and Jax had to admit that while he hated shopping, this was pretty fun. Watching her so…carefree. She had been a little withdrawn the whole day and figured it had to do with her sister's kidnapping, he guessed that was normal though.

"Oh, chicken nuggets!" Stephanie yelped excided and Jax laughed at her childlike attitude.

"What are you? Five?" he asked and Stephanie stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick that out unless you planning on using it" Jax warned her and Stephanie suddenly blushed, was he flirting with her? She wasn't really used to that and didn't know how to handle it. Tig, she could handle, Jax, not so much.

"Come on, lets go pay for this shit," Jax said, smiling at the cute little blush on his best friends cheeks.

She could deal with Juice's an Chibs' flirting, hell, she could even deal with Tig's perving, but a few words from him and she was going red, what was that about? Did she like him? Did he want her to like him? Why was he thinking this shit? He was not a girl!

* * *

Going back on the bike was a tad bit difficult with six bags, but eventually they made it work…somewhat.

"I cannot believe you dropped a bag while driving the bike, we had to stop and pick up everything off the street! You're so lucky I was the one with the glass jars," Stephanie told him when she stormed back into Jax' house.

"Well, you try balancing three bags full of shit while driving a motorcycle," Jax yelled, since Stephanie was already in the kitchen.

They were laughing loudly while putting everything they bought in the right cabinet and keeping the things Stephanie wanted to make for dinner apart.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jax asked, being the nice person he was.

"Yeah, put you ass in the couch, and leave me alone," Stephanie told him.

"Fine, and here I thought I was being nice" Jax huffed playfully.

"Oh please, you could set the kitchen on fire while trying to boil an egg," Stephanie went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"That was one time!" Jax yelled offended.

"Not to mention the microwave you managed to explode, Sorry Jax, I trust you with my life, but not with anything in the kitchen," Stephanie told him.

"Fine," Jax said and he took a beer out of the fridge. He went behind her and kissed her cheek and then made his way to the living room.

While Jax was watching the news, Stephanie started chopping up vegetables for the spaghetti-sauce she would be making. It was all very…domestic, Stephanie noticed, she kinda liked it…

* * *

"Dinner's up!" Stephanie yelled while putting the pan with sauce on the table.

Three seconds later Jax was in the kitchen, obviously very hungry.

"Looks great!" he said smiling while sitting down.

"God damn, I forgot how good this shit was" Jax told her when he took his first bite.

Stephanie smiled, Jax used to love her spaghetti when they were younger. She remembered a time he asked her to make it three weeks, every evening again until one night she was sick and tired of making it and she made something else.

They were silent during their meal, every once in a while Jax moaned in delight after having another bite and Stephanie just smiled but for the most part, they just enjoyed each others company and the food.

Until Jax' cell phone rung, anyway.

"Yeah," Jax answered his phone.

"Okay, just give us ten minutes to finish dinner," Jax said and then hung up.

Stephanie didn't ask anything, just looked at her best friend with a certain look on her face.

"Juice needs us at the clubhouse, said he has news," Stephanie's stomach turned a little and food was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Is it about Nathan? Or Abby?" she asked but Jax shrugged.

"Didn't say, We'll know soon enough, come on, I'm not hungry anymore," Jax said and got up from his chair.

Stephanie followed him and silently put her jacket back on.

They were at the clubhouse soon enough and Jax and Stephanie just ignored everyone and walked straight into the chapel were Juice and Clay were talking.

"Hey guys," Juice greeted them.

"Did you found something?" Stephanie asked…

* * *

Yeah, did he? Find out next time in "Family, love and asskickin'" Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.

love yous!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!

It's been a little while and I apologise. I wanted to update on Friday but I got hit with some kind of stomach bug and when I wasn't sleeping I was trying to concentrate on not vomiting while having a diahrea-attack (sorry for the mental image).

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter five**

"Well, we've got good, bad and ugly news, which one do you want first?" Juice asked Stephanie who pulled an irritated face at him, telling him to hurry up.

"Good thing is, we found Nathan," Stephanie let a sigh of relief, she would have her baby sister back soon.

"Bad thing is, he's in New York" Juice said and Jax cursed softly.

"I get that it's far, but why is it so bad?" Stephanie asked.

"This guy has been moving around a lot, we don't know when he's gonna leave again, we've gotta be quick, which means airplane and security, so no guns or other weapons," Juice informed them.

"I don't need no weapons," Jax growled, he was seriously itching to get this guy.

"Which brings us to the ugly part, my guy in New York says he's hanging around with some friends, we aren't just dealing with one guy anymore, we're dealing with at least ten or fifteen."

"Damn" Jax sighed.

"Don't you have a charter in New York?" Stephanie asked Clay who shook his head.

"No, SOA only goes as far as Utah," Clay said.

"How about we just go, I'm sure that if we really need them, we'll find some sort of weapons in New York, It's New York for fucks sake!" Jax proposed and Stephanie nodded, all for the idea.

"I don't know man," Juice didn't know if going in unprepared was a good idea.

"Look, this bastard kidnapped a six year old little girl, Juice, she's six! And I'll be damned if I let anything happens to her just because of a gun, I don't need guns to finish this guy," Jax told him hotly, he was on a roll and he wouldn't be stopped now, not before this guy was beaten to a bloody pulp.

They all looked at Clay, knowing he would need to make the decision. He was quiet for a few minutes, thinking what would be the best way to deal with this.

"I don't like it, but I agree we need to get Abby away from him as soon as possible," Clay said and Stephanie nodded.

"Juice, soonest flight, ten tickets, get on it," Clay said and Juice just got back on his laptop.

"Thanks uncle Clay," Stephanie hugged the man.

"No thanks, Angel, now, go see your aunt, while I'll call a meeting, she'll kill me if she knows I've seen you and didn't send you to her," Clay said.

"Will do," Stephanie said and kissed her uncles cheek.

* * *

"Hey aunt Gemma," Stephanie said and the woman behind the desk looked up from her paperwork.

"Stephanie? Goddamn girl, give me a hug," Gemma said with a smile, standing up.

Stephanie did so without any trouble, she loved Gemma, the woman had always treated her like one of her own.

"How you doing Baby Girl?" the older woman asked and Stephanie shrugged.

"Oh, you know, shitty with a side of horrible."

"Yeah, Clay told me about Abby, I'm sorry," Stephanie didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"It'll be okay though, uncle Clay is working on it and Jax has that look in his eyes" Stephanie told her.

"The 'Get-out-of-my-way-I'm-gonna-kill-somebody' look?" Gemma asked and Stephanie smiled while nodding.

She loved that look actually, it always managed to make her feel safe instead of the scared feeling she should probably get, not to mention it looked so goddamn hot!

"So, you're a grandma now, how does that make you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"Jax told you about the kid?" Gemma asked and Stephanie nodded.

"Went to see him earlier, beautiful little kid, I'm thinking he's gonna take after Jax," Stephanie said and Gemma smiled.

"Let's hope so, don't want my grandbaby to end up like that junkie whore, I mean, my Jax aint no angel, but he's a hell of a lot better person" Gemma said

"Nah, with you to keep him straight, kid wouldn't even dream about it," Stephanie smiled.

"He better not!"

"Steph?" a voice from the door said and when she turned around, seeing Jax' head poking trough the door.

"Yeah?"

"Meeting's done, we're heading home soon, okay?" Jax said and Stephanie nodded.

"Night ma," Jax said to his mother.

"Night, baby," Gemma answered before Jax closed the door behind him and let the two women alone again.

"Well, better go then," Stephanie stood up and put on her jacket again.

"Don't think I didn't notice how he said the 'we're heading home' part, girly," Gemma said, making Stephanie blush a little.

Gemma had always been aware of the crush she had for Jax when they were younger and she never failed to tease her about it.

"Oh please," Stephanie groaned and Gemma laughed. She hugged her aunt and said goodbye before leaving the office…

* * *

… Running straight into Jax' hard chest, which she hadn't seen since she was looking in an other direction. Making her fall on her ass.

"Jesus Christ, Stephanie," Jax groaned and he offered her a hand to pull her up.

"Don't laugh!" she warned him pulling herself up with his hand.

But saying that just made it worse and before they knew it Jax was laughing loudly while Stephanie rubbed her ass to sooth the pain of the impact with the concrete.

She had to admit it was a little funny and she let out a small giggle, but then slapped his arm and pulled him with her.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Stephanie asked, once they were back in Jax' house, doing the dishes they had left standing there when they had left for the clubhouse.

"Well, Juice got us some tickets, we're leaving at five," Jax told her while taking another plate from her that needed to be dried.

"As in a.m?" Stephanie asked, eyes wide and Jax laughed while nodding.

"Great, just great," she grumbled, "who's all coming with us?"

"Well, Clay's coming, Juice, Chibs, Tig, Opie, prospect, Bobby and we're calling Happy in, he'll meet us at the airport," Jax told her and she nodded.

"Good, I miss Happy," Stephanie said and Jax looked at her strangely.

"What? He used to check up on me and Abby every week when he was still with the boys from Tacoma," Stephanie explained and he nodded, he knew that, he had told Happy to keep an eye on them, but she didn't need to know that.

"Anyway, everything goes well, we'll be sitting here tomorrow with Abby nagging us about some cartoon she wants to watch"  
Stephanie smiled softly, yeah, Abby did always nag about cartoons. Stephanie felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought of her little sister.

"Hey hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," Jax said softly and Stephanie shook her head. Jax took another towel to dry his hands then opened his arms.

"Come here," he said and Stephanie walked into his arms letting out a soft sob.

"It'll all be okay, sweetheart," Jax rocked her softly running his hands trough her dark brown hair.

Stephanie nodded and buried her face in his chest, trying desperately to stop crying. It took her about three minutes, but eventually the tears stopped and she dry-sobbed a few times.

Jax took her cheek and raised her head up just a little so he could look into her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly and she gently nodded.

"Good," he whispered, but he didn't take his hand of her cheek, forcing her to keep looking in his eyes… those gorgeous blue eyes that were now looking at her…lips? Huh?

Before she realised what was happening, Jax' lips were on hers, pressing softly...

* * *

Oh boy, now what? If that ain't a cliffhanger. Sorry, I'm evil, deal with my wicked ways! Please give me your thoughts on this!

Love you all!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!!

Thanks for the reviews again, I love it when people take a minute out of their day to make me feel happy!

Anyway, here we go, hope you enjoy it, we're almost in New York…

* * *

**Chapter six**

"Steph! Get up, we're leaving!" Jax yelled from the kitchen, at exactly 4.30 am.

His best friend was still lying in his bed, snoring softly when Jax decided it was time for her to get up.

Stephanie shot up, blindly searching the night-table for her cellphone. Squeezing her eyes so she wouldn't get blinded by the light, she saw some numbers and cursed loudly.

"Are you out of you goddamn mind?" Stephanie screeched and took one of his blue SAMCRO sweatshirts, pulling it over her tanktop, protecting her from the cold.

Jax was waiting for her in the kitchen with a smile on his face and a big cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, sunshine" Jax laughed at her. She looked ridiculous in a hoodie that was three sizes to big, her long dark brown hair all over the place and her eyes still half closed.

"How come you're so…awake? You're no morning person," Stephanie almost said accusingly.

"I haven't slept yet, knowing there would be no way I would ever be able to wake up," Jax told her.

Stephanie glared at him, couldn't he have told her that? She could have done the same and not look like a freakin' zombie right now. She almost ripped the coffee out of his hands and took a big gulp… ah…caffeine…

"You look good in that," Jax mentioned and pointed to the oversized hoodie she was wearing. Stephanie just blushed slightly and ignored it.

"Might wanna get dressed though, we're leaving in exactly five minutes," Jax warned her and Stephanie shrugged.

While sipping her coffee, she walked back to Jax' room and took her jeans of the floor to pull it on.

Yes, they had shared the bed last night after their kiss, and no, nothing special happened, besides her snoring and Jax looking tv.

She took a clear elastic to pull her long hair in a messy bun and took her cup of coffee back in her hands.

"Okay, I'm done," Stephanie mentioned when she was back in the kitchen.

Jax looked at her with his eye-brows raised, was she really going to New York in his hoodie? Somehow that gave him a warm feeling in his gut, what was that?

She took the black converse sneakers she had put in the kitchen last night and put them on her feet. The sneakers were old, really old from back in the day were she still wrote and drew on her shoes. On the white part of the right shoe she had drawn the anarchy-symbol and on the inside of her left shoe she had written 'SAMCRO-Fear the reaper'.

She had done that to her shoes when she was eighteen, she was very involved with the club back then, almost became the first woman in the club but there was the little problem of her not riding a bike. While she loved bikes and always wanted one, she was too much of a lightweight to keep one straight, let alone balance it while riding.

"Come on then, gotta get to Sacramento," Jax said, and this would be the moment were he would normally put on his cut. He didn't.

There was a big chance things would get out of hand in New York and as long as nobody recognised them, nothing could ever lead back to the little town of Charming.

He was considering making her take a different hoodie but figured it didn't stand out much for anyone to notice what was on it so he let it go.

Stephanie took her duffel bag and draped it across her shoulders and together they walked outside, making sure every door was locked.

He gave her the helmet and after putting on his own, they were on their way to the Sacramento airport.

During their ride, a lot more bikes joined them, Stephanie noticed they all left their cuts at home and she smiled, her boys were smart.

The only problem would be Juice's hairdo and she hoped to God he had a cap with him or something because the tattoos on his head were even more noticeable than the cuts. Oh well, if he didn't, Stephanie did have some bandana's in her bag.

When they arrived, Stephanie's butt was asleep and she let out a groan when she got off the bike.

"You okay?" Jax asked and she nodded.

"Ass is asleep, can't blame it though, it being almost five in the morning and all," Jax let out a laugh and took off his helmet. The airport had parking security so the bikes were safe.

When they stepped into the lobby, Happy was waiting for them, in black jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt, personally she thought he looked hot.

Happy was a different story in her life and Stephanie was sure that if she hadn't been crushing on Jax during her teenaged years, she would have gladly hooked up with the bald guy.

But since that never happened she was very glad to call the stone blood killer one of her best friends.

He had always looked after her like she was his little sister. Even when she moved to Washington and after her parents died, he had taken it upon himself to keep an eye on her and Abby since Tacoma wasn't that far away from them.

He visited often and Abby loved him, especially the smiley-tattoos on that covered a large part of his chest and stomach, good thing the little girl didn't know what they stood for.

"Happy!" Stephanie squealed ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey baby girl," he said in that gravely voice of him and hugged her back.

Jax just kinda watched how his best friend jumped in another man's arms and he wasn't sure how he felt about that, but the nice warm feeling he had when he saw her in his hoodie had defiantly become something else that kind of felt like a chunk of ice in his gut.

They would defiantly need to talk about that kiss yesterday in the kitchen. It was a simple little kiss but Jax found thinking about it made the ice melt a little bit.

"Okay, let's go" Clay said and the nine men and one woman made their way to the gate they were supposed to be.

Normally this would be the time they would get their luggage checked in, but none of them had any. They did all have a backpack though, but it was small enough to be considered hand-luggage.

They got their tickets that Juice had ordered online and within thirty minutes they were all seated in the plane.

* * *

Juice, who apparently did have a baseball cap with him, was sitting in between Tig and Chibs, who were both asleep as soon as they were seated comfortable. And Half-Sack and Bobby were deep in conversation while happily snacking on peanuts, how did they eat that crap at 5.15 am?

Clay was sitting next to Happy, making sure he was all caught up in the case. Jax was sitting next to Stephanie, of course , who was sitting next to Opie, who looked kind of miserable.

They were in the air for twenty minutes when Jax mentioned he had to 'take a piss,' and Stephanie decided to use this alone time to figure out what was up with Opie.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked and the man who had been looking out the window looked up at her, question in his eyes.

"About whatever the hell is bugging you," Stephanie pushed a little. Opie sighed, Stephanie could always read him like an open book and it seemed that hadn't changed just because they hadn't seen each other for seven years.

"It's Donna," he sighed.

"What about her?"

"She's on my case on everything I do that has to do with the club," Opie told her, "I understood at first you know, I got that she didn't want me going back to jail, but this is just…" he trailed off.

"Weird, Donna was always the one who was the most okay with the MC life" Stephanie said and Opie nodded.

"That was before I got thrown my ass in prison, now she wants me out. But I can't, I mean, this is who I am," Opie sighed.

"That and I have debts the size of Texas, which I can't fix with a regular job, and with Donna being like this I can't go on any runs."

"Tell you what, when we get back, I'll have a talk with her, see were we end up," Stephanie offered. She and Donna had always got along great and maybe the married woman just needed a talk.

Opie nodded, "That would be great, don't know if it will help any though."

Jax choose that moment to come back and looked at his friend. Opie was looking a little more relaxed and Jax smiled at Stephanie, knowing she had a conversation with him that had calmed him down somewhat.

Which was good, they needed to be calm and collected to get Abby back …and they would get Abby back, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

There we go, that was it, hope you liked it, pleeeeeeasse let me know…

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

OMG, It has been suuuuuuuuch a long time since I last updated, I don't even have any excuses, just lots and lots of apologies. I've been enjoying season three of SOA so far,(Although I can't understand shit about what those Irish people talk about), it's been great and it promises to get even better. Only thing I didn't like so far was Jax' little adventure with Ima (Goddamn Bitch) but GO LYLA for punching her! I'm really starting to love her!

Anyway, here's to hoping Abel will be okay and him, Jax, Tara and Baby Teller will all be a happy family soon.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy my chapter, God knows it's been a long time comin'

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The flight to New York took just over five hours and Stephanie who was pretty much awake had to laugh at Jax who had fallen asleep. Yeah, staying awake during the night had really helped him.

"Jax," Stephanie whispered in his ear when the pilot announced they were twenty minutes away from landing. Jax didn't budge and let out a loud snore, which made Stephanie giggle.

"Jax," she said, louder now, but the blond god-like man still didn't react.

"Jackson Teller, wake the hell up!" Stephanie was almost close to yelling and slapped his arm.

"Woman, what's the matter with you?" Jax grunted without opening his eyes.

"Time to get up, sleeping beauty, we're gonna land soon," she told him and Jax finally opened his eyes slowly.

"Time is it?" he asked, a little groggy from the four hour nap he took.

"Almost ten thirty," Stephanie informed him and Jax nodded, rubbing his eyes, looking kinda cute.

"You okay?" Jax asked her. He knew his best friend well enough to know she was getting nervous now, she always bit on her lower lip when she got nervous.

"I guess," Stephanie sighed "I just want this to be over with."

"I know, darling, and it will be, soon," Jax told her, giving her a hug.

"You promise?" Stephanie asked quietly, sounding like a scared little girl.

"I double pinkie promise," Jax said and held out his pinkie finger.

Stephanie chuckled slightly and Jax cracked a smirked. Mission completed, he made his friend smile again.

The double pinkie promise was something they used to do when they were five and it was cute he still remembered.

"You buckle up, I gotta talk to Clay for a second" Jax told her while getting up.

Jax walked up to Clay while Stephanie fastened her seatbelt, smiling at Opie, who seemed a lot calmer since she had her talk with him. Hopefully she could talk some sense into Donna before the woman ruined her own marriage with one of the greatest guys she could ever hope to find.

"Hey Clay, I've got an idea," Jax told his stepfather.

"Let's hear it," Clay said, he was getting a headache from trying to figure out the best way to get Abby back and this Nathan guy preferably six feet under.

"You remember Curtis?" Jax asked and Clays eyes held a hint of recognition.

"Vaguely," the older man said.

"Wasn't he a friend of your old man?" Happy asked, he was apparently listening too.

"Yeah except he was younger, anyway, after he moved to New York he build up his own MC, and he owes me, maybe I can get a few guns of him, so we're not totally unarmed," Jax proposed.

"Couldn't hurt," Happy said and Clay nodded.

"When he says he owes you…what did you do?" Clay asked, expecting something club-related, if it was, he didn't know about is which would mean his VP was keeping shit from him.

"I introduced him to his wife," Jax just said and walked back to his seat.

* * *

"Any idea where your guy lives?" Clay asked twenty minutes later.

They had safely landed in New York City and were now standing in the huge-ass lobby of the airport.

"I have his phone number at home, let me call mom," Jax said and took his cellphone out of one of his pockets.

Stephanie was standing next to him, holding on to his left hand, afraid that if she let go, she would crumble under all the stress of the last few days. She had been trying to be strong for so long, but now they got so close to getting her baby sister back, she was getting afraid it wouldn't work.

While talking to Gemma on the phone, Jax unconsciously started running his thumb over the back of her hand, an act that calmed her down a little.

"Okay, thanks mom," Jax finished up the conversation and everyone was looking at him, waiting on what he had to tell.

"Mom'll text me with the number in a few minutes, let's get out of this place," Jax said and the men all nodded.

Six minutes later they finally found their way out of the lobby onto the streets. Meanwhile Gemma's text had arrived and Jax was making a phonecall again.

"Curtis, this is Jax Teller, you remember me?" Jax asked into the phone and laughed at the response he got.

"Good, you remember that, because I need you to cash in on that favour you owe me."

Stephanie was still standing next to him when Jax started going trough the pockets of her jeans.

She gave him a 'what the Hell'-look. Jax responded with a 'bingo!'-look and held a stupid old pen in the air. Stephanie rolled her eyes, he could have just asked for the pen.

He took her hand and started to write on it, making her roll her eyes again, why couldn't he write on his own hand?

Turned out Jax had written the address of this Curtis-person on her hand and when he finished the call, he gave her pen back.

"Okay, me and Stef are going, you guys stay here till we get back," Jax told the guys, only to get a lot of resistance.

"No way, Jacky-boy, we are in this together," Chibs said.

"I appreciate that, guys, but this is New York, we would have to get at least four cabs for all of us, that would take hours. No, you guys go have a beer in the bar across the street and we'll be back as soon as humanly possible," Stephanie told them, first thing she said since she got off the plane.

The guys nodded slowly and made their way slowly across the street towards 'Mike's Bar'.

"Smart, distracting them with beer," Jax laughed while they went out the door leaving the airport.

It took them ten minutes to get a cab and to get going. Jax just looked around, he had never been a big town-lover, he was more a small town-man, but he certainly appreciated the view he got of big skyscrapers and huge stores, companies and coffee shops.

* * *

"Yo, Curtis!," Jax yelled, knocking on the door of an apartment building.

"Jackson Teller, good to see you," Curtis said as soon as he opened the door and let them in.

Curtis was a burly looking guy, seemed to be around mid-forties and was dressed just like any other biker Stephanie knew. He had brown hair and a beard that pretty much matched Opie's , he had twinkling green eyes that made Stephanie think he wasn't that bad and probably a pretty good guy, but then again, Tig had that same twinkle, so she wasn't letting her guard down immediately.

He had a normal looking apartment, dark furniture, light brown and beige walls, looking clean, which suggested he had some old lady somewhere or a real good maid.

"You to man."

"Have a seat, tell me what I can do for you," Curtis was a very good host, bringing them both a bottle of beer as soon as their asses hit the black couch.

"Look man, I need some guns, glocks, AK's, anything you got at the moment," Jax explained to the man.

"Shit Jax, we don't have all that much either, and whatever we do have is for a shipment going out tonight," Curtis told him.

"Perfect" Jax said "we'll have them back by five tonight, we're just borrowing"

"Okay, but you mess them up, I will have your hide, Saltsman won't be happy if I don't deliver on time."

"Jax Teller, is that you?" a soft female voice asked.

It was petite, blonde haired woman, probably in her mid-thirties, bright blue eyes and a giggling toddler on in her arms.

She was dressed in a simple, light blue tank top, and a dark jeans

"Hi, Aimee, good to see you again, darling," Jax said, standing up to give the woman a kiss on her cheek.

"How is little Sarah?" Jax asked, taking the little girl in his arms, giving her a little kiss on her head.

"Good, raising hell, hiding my keys" Aimee answered and Jax chuckled.

"That's my girl," he said, looking the little girl in the eye, smiling big.

Stephanie was smiling too, Jax was so good with little kids, it was ridiculous. He was hot, he was sweet, he had one awesome bike, he could fight and he was good with kids! Now if only she could learn him how to cook anything and he would've been the most perfect guy on their side of the planet!

"Anyway, this is Stephanie, I think I told you guys about her before," Jax finally introduced her.

"Hi, sweetheart, it's good to meet you, Jax has told us so much about you," Aimee said, giving her a hug.

"Good to meet you too, Aimee," Stephanie smiled.

"Anyway, Jax, you come with me, we'll see what I can get you," Curtis said.

Jax nodded, handing the toddler back to her mother and giving Stephanie a kiss on her cheek.

"Be right back," he told her and she nodded.

"Have a seat, sweety, I didn't know Jax had an old lady," Aimee said while letting Sarah sit on the hardwood floor, the kid immediately crawled over to her toys.

"Oh, I'm not…we're just friends, great friends even, but no romance what so ever," Stephanie told her, taking a sip from her beer.

"Right, and I'm the Easter bunny," the woman snorted.

"No seriously, we've been friends since middle school," Stephanie was honest.

"Woman, the way he look at you, is not friendly, it's more of an…"I wanna kiss you senseless and eat your pussy for breakfast' kind of look," the blonde said boldly.

Stephanie almost choked on her beer and started coughing, if she had any doubts about this sweet woman being an old lady, they were gone now, only old ladies were able to use the word pussy in what would otherwise be a completely harmless sentence.

"Right," Stephanie said when she was done coughing.

"I'm serious girl," she said.

"So tell me, how old is she?" Stephanie nodded towards little Sarah, effectively changing the subject.

"Almost two now," Aimee said proudly.

"She's beautiful," Stephanie told her, the toddler had her mothers eyes, bright blue (if she didn't know better, Stephanie would have sworn the kid was Tig's) and the perfect shade of light brown wavy hair which was clipped back with bright pink bow.

"Thanks, I still can't believe she's growing so fast, only seems like yesterday I was pushing a melon out of me,"

Stephanie smiled and looked at the girl for a little while, playing with a very cute Hello Kitty-bear.

"You have any kids?" Aimee asked, watching the brunette looking at her daughter.

"No, not yet, I am raising my little sister though, she's six now," Stephanie swallowed thinking about her little sister.

"She looks anything like you? Cuz if she does, she's gonna be a lil' heartbreaker when she becomes a teenager," Stephanie smiled slightly, her little sister was defiantly going to be just that.

"People seem to think so, although she takes more after mom while I look more like my old man," Stephanie said and Aimee nodded.

Suddenly Sarah came up to Stephanie and gave her the Hello Kitty-bear.

"You no sad," the little girl said and crawled up her lap.

Stephanie smiled at the girl and put her more comfortably in her lap.

"Don't worry sweety, I'm not sad," Stephanie lied a little bit, but it seemed to satisfy the toddler.

"Who's you?" the girl asked and looked at Stephanie with her big blue eyes.

"Who am I?" Stephanie asked the girl who nodded happily that her question was understood.

"I'm Stephanie," the brunette answered.

"Step…fnie…Stepa…Ste…Steffie?" the girl asked and Stephanie laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yes you can call me Steffie."

Stephanie had been talking with Aimee and playing with Sarah for a good half hour when Jax finally walked back into the living room, new duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go," Jax said and Stephanie nodded.

After saying goodbye to Curtis, Aimee and little Sarah, they were back on the streets of New York, once again, looking for a cab….

* * *

There you go hope you all liked it. I promise I'll try my hardest to update more!

Love ya


End file.
